


Five Times Jean Shows Or Says That He Loves Eren and The One Instance Eren Says It Back

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: A Series of Unrelated Events Starring Jean x Eren [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slight PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: It is as the title says!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Jean Shows Or Says That He Loves Eren and The One Instance Eren Says It Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of completely unrelated one- or two-shots. Please enjoy and, if you have any requests that I think I can accomplish, don't hesitate to asks.

**I.**

He loves the tattoo of music notes that trails from behind Eren’s left ear to the nape of his neck. 

Jean loves it. 

Love’s biting and sucking along that slightly raised and decorated skin because he turns it red and makes it look like it’s glowing and he knows that that was him. That he’s marked Eren in the same spot where Eren’s permanently marked himself. It gives the illusion that he’s permanently marked Eren too –has imprinted himself upon him the way that Eren’s imprinted in his heart (sappy as it is). 

And when he has Eren clutching the sheets and panting and keening for more- spine arched and legs spread while Jean’s buried so deep in that tight warmth- he tells him with his lips pressed to a thudding pulse, “Love you so fucking much… wanna make you mine.” 

Eren’s jaw is slack and he’s drooling into the pillow and his lips hurt because Jean’s always so greedy when it comes to his mouth but- “Do it- Ah! Fuck… make me yours…” He mewls because Jean’s like a piston –out, in, out, in- and he can’t focus on anything besides the pleasure. 

The pleasure and Jean’s mouth hot on the inked flesh just behind his neck. 

Jean loves Eren’s tattoo and, when he marks it, it’s only to tell Eren how much he loves him. 

**II.**

Mornings were once a hardship that Jean loathed. 

He remembers hating the feeling of trudging out of his warm bed at dawn to prepare for his day. Recalls detesting breakfast because it reminded him too much of the mornings that he hates. Morning showers were NOT a godsend –they were a rude awakening that made him grumble. There has always been something about being systematically woken up and appeasing to a time scale in which he has no say over and it’s always rubbed him the wrong way. 

But, see, he doesn’t really hate the mornings like he used to. 

Not when he can wake up to a warm body wrapped up in his arms. 

Not when he can stare at Eren’s gorgeous face and think about the times before. Before they got together. Before they were friends. After they were enemies. Before they fell asleep… 

Jean likes the fact that he can kiss Eren awake and coax him into sharing the shower. Likes it better when Eren turns him down in favor of cooking breakfast because Eren is one hell of a cook and he wears an apron. And, at times, that apron leads to some naughty maid play. 

Which makes Jean think of the times when Eren wakes up first and Eren likes to be creative when he wakes Jean. Likes to pull back the covers and work his mouth against the seam of boxer-briefs making Jean squirm and buck and moan his name while half-asleep because he doesn’t realize it’s not a dream until he’s coming in Eren’s mouth. And Jean definitely likes to return the favor. Ten-fold. 

But, what Jean really loves about the mornings is the fact that Eren’s there. That Eren will always be there because he’s never letting him go. 

Loves it when they’re sitting at the little table in the kitchen, drinking their coffee and eating breakfast because Eren always watches him with a slight tug to his lips and Jean will say, “It’s good, you try something new.” 

Eren will nod or shake his head depending on the meal before asking, “You just saying that?” Because he loves cooking and he loves cooking for Jean in particular. 

Jean loves Eren’s cooking too. Which he says and then he follows it with an, “Love you, too.” 

Eren will laugh and say, “Damn right!” Before leaning over and kissing Jean –his chin, his jaw, his nose, or his lips, it’s always a kiss. “I’ll see you for lunch, yeah?” 

“Definitely.” Jean loves Eren. 

**III.**

There’s a difference between fucking and making love. 

Fucking: It’s carnal and ferocious. It’s spontaneous. It’s Eren hiked up against the wall with his legs hooked around the crook of Jean’s elbows and his arms around Jean’s neck and his teeth in Jean’s shoulder. It’s Jean thrusting into that tight, tight, heat and that unbearable suction with abandon and _want_ and _need_ and being spurred on by the guttural “harder”, “faster”, “there, there, there”, tumbling from bruised lips in between bites to sensitive flesh. It’s him possessively marking Eren’s tanned skin with haphazardous yet intentionally placed reddening splotches because Eren is his and everyone needs to know it or get it or see it for themselves. 

It’s hectic and rough and vulgar. 

That’s fucking. 

Making love: Is tender and intense. It’s unhurried and careful. It’s Jean sitting against the headboard of the bed with his fingers laced with Eren’s. It’s Eren on top riding him with precision while he thrusts in tandem with every bounce just for effect. It’s him teasing parted lips while Eren whines, “Jeannn…” in soft, keening tones that set his blood on fire. It’s Jean enduring the slow and torturous pace that they’ve set because he wants to feel Eren –all of Eren. It’s leisurely indulging in the salted flesh of Eren’s neck. It’s enduring the buildup of orgasm that teeters just at the peak but never quite makes it. It’s staring into hypnotic and sensual ocean hued corneas that are bathed in lust and love and pleading. 

Making love is Jean lavishing Eren’s a body with attention for hours to the point where they’re so joined and Eren’s so filled that neither of them know where one begins and the other ends. 

It’s Jean mumbling over and over, “I love you.” 

It’s Eren saying, “I know.” 

**IV.**

“What’s it been? Five or six years that you two’ve been together?” 

Jean takes a second to think about that. 

He thinks it’s been two decades. Although, they did hate each other that first one… and they became friends right around the tail end of it… But they didn’t start dating until that second year of college. Jean blames or thanks that alcohol. Both. They made things official after dating for a month but Jean is pretty sure he loved Eren long before they started dating and long before they became friends. 

But- “Six years this Thursday.” 

Connie nods and smiles and glances around the bar. They’re supposed to be waiting for friends –their friends who are always late and wouldn’t understand being on time if it bit them in the ass. “I’m still surprised. I mean, who would’ve thought that you two would end up here. Seriously man, there was a time when we couldn’t bring you two anywhere.” 

Okay. Jean remembers all of that all too well. 

He and Eren used to fight like cats and dogs. Black eyes and busted lips and bloody noses and scrapped knees and all of that adrenaline… 

Yup… he was definitely into Eren back then. After all, Eren gave him his first boner when he was about 12 and they were fighting and he didn’t get why it had to be Eren and Jean remembers being pissed and fighting harder and- “Yeah. Remember Annie’s sweet 16 th?” 

That was the worst. 

Connie laughs and orders another scotch, “Dude… You and Eren knocked over her cake during that dumb argument about altruism and she beat you both down.” 

Jean can’t help but wince because the pain… he’s 26 and that beating from that tiny woman 10 years ago still pains him. “Please stop!” 

“It’s a good memory.” Connie offers Jean a glass and meets amber eyes, “But six years… you two are good together.” 

“Yeah.” They really are. “I really love that asshole. Even when his personality is shit.” 

“You must not want to get laid tonight.” 

Jean smiles a bit when arms weave around his torso and lips connect with his pulse- “That was a compliment. One of those, ‘I love you no matter what’, deals.” 

Because he does and he has and if he could love Eren after the disaster that was Annie’s sweet 16 then they’ve got nothing to worry about. 

“Mhmm…” Eren lets him go and greets Connie and waves Armin and Mikasa over just before Sasha gets there. 

An hour later, they’re all together with Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt and Ymir and Krista. Everyone’s there for Connie’s birthday. 

That night, when Jean gets a bit tipsy and he has Eren pinned by the bathroom wall, lips hot on that bobbing Adam’s apple, he whispers, “I think I’ve loved you almost my entire life.” 

Eren hums and stares and smirks and grabs at his face to consume him from the outside in. 

**V.**

Six years is a long time but it’s not quite long enough. 

Jean’s sure of this and he’s already made plans to keep Eren forever –to shackle and chain him. To keep their souls linked until that scorching light in their eyes dies out. Or until they burn each other and the cinders scatter. Jean wants that kind of forever. With Eren. 

So he has this plan for the night. A plan that consists of cooking dinner (because he never, ever cooks) and flowers and candles and music and a proposal that will offer an eternity. 

It’s Thirsty Thursday, which usually meant that Eren doesn’t make it home until 3AM the following day at the earliest because it’s his bar and grill and he’s so protective- But! But he promised to come home at midnight so Jean has three hours to set things up. 

He’s fully prepared for it all. He has the ring (three paychecks worth of a ring because Mikasa and Sasha wouldn’t let him do anything less), he has his supplies and- 

And when Jean opens their apartment door, his heart stops. It starts and then his blood is rushing and his ears are pounding because- “Eren.” 

Eren smiles, “I kinda lied about not being able to take today off.” 

The thing is, Eren’s had the entire day off of work. During that time, he set up a couple thousand candles around the living room and made the perfect playlist and prepared the perfect desert and made a flouriest deflower so many roses for their petals that it hurt his heart. But he wanted the night to be perfect. Wanted everything so very perfect for Jean. So there he is, partially sitting on the couch in just Jean’s black button-up and knee-high black socks with candles and rose petals scattered all over as he offers himself up. There’s champagne and cake and whipped cream and berries off to the side for fun but Eren knows that this is what Jean wants. 

See, Jean’s always liked it when Eren wears his clothes and he likes it more when they play with food. Eren knows. He knows Jean so well. 

“Took forever to light all of these goddamn candles.” Eren beckons for Jean to come closer because Jean is just staring and their door is still open but Jean’s got that intense amber gaze trained on him so Eren’s sure he likes things. “Hurry and c’mere.” 

Jean listens. He shuts the door and drops his bag and stops just at the arm of the couch to stare at Eren. To eat him alive with a single glance because he fully intends to. “Fuck, you’re good. I had plans, you know.” 

“I figured but, I gotta tell you something so just listen, alright.” 

Jean’s so curious so he says, “Alright.” 

Eren sits up and shifts a bit closer to Jean. “We’ve been together a long time. A really long time if we go back to those days at grade school. We’ve been through a lot and we’ve endured some crazy shit together. *My mom, Marco, college, growing up… We’ve been through a lot and we’ve made it through a lot –together. Me and you.” He stands up then and walks right up to Jean. Let’s Jean take his hips and steer him impossibly closer- Eren shudders when their eyes meet. “What I’m trying to say is- I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jean. I want to spend every night falling asleep in your arms and every morning waking up just the same.” 

Jean’s throat feels tight. He has so much to say to that but can’t say anything. Nothing. Because- fucking Eren. Eren- who never says shit like that, just shows him through actions. Eren- whose staring at him so open and soft with flushed cheeks and wet lips. Eren- who just… “If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you’re proposing.” 

Eren smiles then and it’s earth shattering. “I am. I want to be with you for the rest of my life because- I know I don’t say it all of the time but- I love you so much, Jean. Like, sometimes I think I’m going nuts because-” 

Jean can’t take anymore –can’t keep getting swept up and away like it’s their first confession all over again. So he latches onto those plush lips and plunders that heated mouth and swallows every sound that attempts to ebb out. When they break apart, he just knows he’s grinning like a moron because- “Yes. God, yes.” And then he’s laughing. 

And Eren’s staring and nipping his chin, “What’s so funny?” 

“I was gonna propose to you tonight.” Jean fishes around in his back pocket and pulls the box out before forking it over to Eren. 

Blue-green eyes study the box before Eren opens it and he’s so gorgeous when he takes the thick silver band with the blue diamond center piece out of the box before staring at Jean with watery eyes and- “Idiot…” He mumbles and hands the ring to Jean who’s stunned and panicking just a bit- “You can still propose.” 

Jean snorts and manages to regain himself because he almost panicked but Eren didn’t notice so- so he takes the ring and takes a step back and gets down on one knee in the middle of their glowing room and a pile of petals. “Like you said, we’ve been through so much and we’ve made it this far but, what you don’t know is that I’ve never had any intentions of letting you go. Never.” He grabs Eren’s hand, draws him close. Kisses at scarred knuckles before trapping himself in gorgeous teal depths. “I want it to be you and me against the world. You and me until we’re nothing but withered husks.” He slides the ring onto Eren’s ring finger. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anybody and I want to be with you beyond life and death. Say you’ll marry me.” 

Even though it’s cheesy and perfect and Jean and Eren wants to laugh about as much as he wants to cry, he settles with looming over Jean and cupping that handsome face and kissing waiting lips. He murmurs, “I love you,” before kissing Jean’s brow and, “Yes. I’ll marry you.” 

When all is said and done, things get moving along in a frenzy. From Jean pushing his hands up bare thighs and hiking that shirt up to licking and biting at Eren’s naval, down his happy trail, to that throbbing erection that so very much needs the attention of his mouth. And he gives it. Holds Eren in place while he swallows him down to his balls. Eren is gasping and clutching at strong shoulders and whispering Jean’s name like a prayer. Jean loves every second of it. 

Loves it more when they end up on the couch because he lets Eren take the lead. Lets him get ready to be made love to. Watches with darkening amber eyes as Eren sheds his shirt but keeps the socks and makes Jean get fully undressed before he’s straddling strong thighs. Eren’s mouth should be outlawed on account of the things it can do and say or even how just a single word from out of it has the ability to stir Jean’s blood –makes him feel like he’s boiling alive from the inside out. 

But the world stops when they’re joined. 

When Eren’s heat has him in a vice grip and Eren’s rocking in his lap while chanting from kiss swollen lips how much he “fucking loves” Jean. 

Jean just smirks and groans and grips at soft, soft thighs. “Love you too…” 

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> * = Eren's mom passed away and Marco died at the end of their senior year in high school.... so they were there for each other for those things, that's all that that was saying.
> 
> This was meant to be short and crisp and sweet and- yeah. All of that jazz! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
